The Phantom of the Opera
"The Phantom of the Opera" is the motif song of the stage musical of the same name, The Phantom of the Opera, and its various other performances and 2004 film adaptation. It features the enigmatic Phantom whisking his love interest and protagonist Christine Daaé to his underground lair to seduce and sing with her. Performers Lyrics Original= In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came That voice which calls to me and speaks my name And do I dream again? For now I find The Phantom of the Opera is there Inside my mind Sing once again with me our strange duet My power over you grows stronger yet And though you turn from me to glance behind The Phantom of the Opera is there Inside your mind Those who have seen your face Draw back in fear I am the mask you wear It's me they hear... Your/My spirit and my/your voice In one combined The Phantom of the Opera is there Inside my/your mind (Beware, the Phantom of the Opera) In all your fantasies, you always knew That man and mystery Were both in you And in this labyrinth, where night is blind The Phantom of the Opera is here/there Inside my/your mind... Sing, my Angel of Music! He's there, the Phantom of the Opera... Sing! Sing for me Sing, my Angel of Music! Sing for me! |-| Pre-release Single= Beneath the opera house I know he's there. He's with me on the stage, He's everywhere. And when my song begins, I always find The phantom of the opera is there Inside my mind. Sing once again with me Our strange duet. My power over you Grows stronger yet. You'll give your love to me For love is blind. The phantom of the opera is now Your mastermind. Those who have seen your face Draw back in fear; I am the mask you wear, It's me they hear. Your/My spirit and my/your voice In one combined The phantom of the opera is there Inside my/your mind (The phantom of the opera Is there The phantom of the opera) Sing once again with me Our strange duet. My power over you Grows stronger yet. I'll/You'll give my/your love to you/me For love is blind. The phantom of the opera is now My/Your mastermind. Sing, my angel of music ... He's there, The phantom of the opera. Sing ... Once again with me, our strange duet. My power over you grows stronger and stronger. Sing ... My angel of music/ Sing! Sing our strange duet - Sing! phantom of the opera Is now your mastermind; I am here, inside your mind! I am everywhere! You're in my power. Sing! Sing, my angel of music! Sing! Sing! Other Appearances *The song was released as a single by Sarah Brightman and Steve Harley to promote the musical before its release. *The Broadway version of the song was featured on the album The Phantom of the Opera (Remastered 2000). *The film version was featured on the 2004 soundtrack The Phantom of the Opera. *In 2011, Hawaiian-American singer Nicole Scherzinger sang the song at the annual Royal Variety Performance in the U.K. Gallery Images Broadway 19e73024ec4b0ba3c55312127f1c0a53.jpg PHANTOM-master1050.jpg The Phantom of the Opera.jpg phantom-of-the-opera-james-barbour-dec-2015.jpg dsc02435.jpg phantom_of_the_opera_music.jpg 2004 Film e6566848a39e4d62958403d0cc0d1380.jpg imonaboatwhee.jpg d6d4bc96e1e85a1cbddc491e0d99aeb4-the-phantom-of-the-opera-1472654278.jpg still_057.jpg TPOTO2004.jpg Videos Official 'The Phantom of the Opera' - Sarah Brightman and Steve Harley Official Music Video|Pre-release single The Phantom of the Opera Theme Song|Broadway The Phantom Of The Opera - Theme Song|2004 Film The Phantom Of The Opera (Live At The Royal Albert Hall 2011)|Live at the Royal Albert Hall Covers CH PK - The Phantom Of The Opera|Charlotte Church & Peter Karrie The Phantom of the Opera - David D'Or - Musicals|David D'Or ME FIRST AND THE GIMME GIMMES-Phantom Of The Opera Song|Me First and the Gimme Gimmes X Factor 4, ep 12, Rhydian (itv.com xfactor)|Rhydian Roberts 'The Phantom of the Opera' Performed by Kris Phillips and Sophie Viskich The Phantom of the Opera|Sophie Viskich & Kris Phillips Phantom Of The Opera|Thomas Borchert feat. Lisa Antoni Kyla Ross - Floor Exercise Finals - 2012 Kellogg's Pacific Rim Championships|Miku Hatsune The phantom of opera vocaloid Japanese version|Miku Hatsune & Kamui Gakupo Nicole Scherzinger - Phantom Of The Opera (Royal Variety Performance - December 14)|Nicole Scherzinger & 4 of the world's Phantoms. Nightwish "Phantom Of The Opera"|Nightwish Phantom of the Opera - Lindsey Stirling|Lindsey Stirling Phantom of the Opera (METAL VERSION) ~ Jonathan Young cover ft. Malinda Kathleen Reese|Jonathan Young feat. Malinda Kathleen Reese The Phantom of the Opera (Lullaby Versions of The Phantom of the Opera)|Twinkle Twinkle Little Rockstar Category:Theatrical Songs Category:Duets Category:Movie Songs Category:Hero/Villain Numbers